During the operation of a turbine engine, turbine vanes, among other components, are subjected to high temperature combustion gases. The vanes can be made of any of a number of materials, and each material can provide certain advantages in managing the thermal loads imposed on the vane. However, at least from a thermal design standpoint, experience has demonstrated that no single material is ideal for every portion of the vane. Thus, there is a need for a vane construction that can facilitate the selective incorporation of dissimilar materials in a turbine vane.